Prison Power Plays
by Joshipgirl
Summary: Castiel lands himself in prison and discovers that love means everything and nothing within the social system in place at Bradbury Prison. He has to learn very quickly how to play the game that most of the prisoners have been playing for years, all the while being in love with Dean Winchester - top dog of the prison inmates.
1. Chapter 1

"First timer?" Castiel nodded, staring at his feet as the prison van bumped along into the entrance of the prison. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as your imagining." Castiel didn't like the way he saw the guy smirk out of the corner of his eye. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The van stopped. Castiel and his fellow prison inmate were helped out of the van, handcuffs rattling as they did so. A prison guard walked out of a door and looked at the two guys standing in the middle of the courtyard in bright orange uniforms. He grabbed a key from the van driver and stood in front of them.

"My name's Robbie. I'm going to take off your handcuffs. You try anything and you'll be pinned to the ground so fast and hard you'll be picking gravel out of your skin for days. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Castiel. His van buddy remained silent. Robbie put his face right up to the other guys.

"HEY. I asked you a question, inmate." Robbie yelled in his face. The driver whispered in the inmate's ear.

"Jared, don't go causing trouble already, OK? You've only just got back, it's probably best to keep a low profile for a bit." Jared glared at both of the prison workers.

"Yes, _sir_." There was more venom in his voice than Castiel would have thought possible. He was constantly surprised by the intensity of human emotions. Robbie took off their handcuffs and marched them into the prison. Castiel and Jared were taken into separate rooms to be strip-searched.

"OK, inmate, take those bloody hideous overalls off. Lets make this quick." Castiel took the overalls off and stood in the middle of the room in his underwear. "Underwear off too." Castiel was mortified.

"Surely you can do this with them on? Please, it's cold and I'm not hiding any contraband, I promise." Castiel pleaded with him. He was scared and didn't want to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be inmate. You will learn how to take orders and do so without complaint. You're in prison now, this isn't meant to be easy. Take the underwear off, now, or I'll throw you in solitary, and you can stay in their without your clothes, you'll see what cold really is then." Castiel reluctantly slid his underwear off and braced himself for the search. He heard Jared talking to another guard in the next room.

"Look, if you wanted to see my dick you could have just asked, ok? These false pretences of a strip search are totally unnecessary. Cop a good old feel." Robbie rolled his eyes.

"If you want to get through your sentence unscathed, it's probably best to stay away from people like Jared. Don't go causing unnecessary problems for yourself by being associated with him. He was barely out for two weeks before landing himself back in here a second time."

"I thought this was a correctional centre, how does someone who spends time here end up getting back in prison if they've been… corrected?" Asked Castiel. He knew immediately he'd made a mistake by the look on the guard's face

"Are you trying to say I'm not doing my job properly?"

"No, of course not! Perhaps it's just the systems in place that aren't working to their best potential."

"Oh, so now you're criticising the entire prison?! You know, I can make your stay here bearable, or I can make it a living hell for you. Keep your fucking trap shut, all right? Lets get this bloody search over with, shall we?" Castiel stood there as the guard poked and prodded at him, he was even made to pull his ass cheeks apart and squat. He tried to hide how assaulted he felt, but he must not have done it very well.

"These searches get easier over time, the first one's always the worst." Robbie slipped of his gloves. "We're done now, put your uniform back on and I'll take you to your cell block." Castiel put his clothes back on as fast as he possibly could and followed Robbie through a labyrinth of hallways to Cell Block D.

"This is where you'll be sleeping. Your things will be brought to you once they've been searched for any contraband. Settle in for now, follow everyone else to the dining hall at 6pm." He looked behind him where the other D blockers were peering in to get a look at Castiel. "Good luck." Robbie turned around and left, locking the cellblock door behind him. Castiel sat down on his bed and breathed heavily in and out, trying to clam himself down. He heard a knock on his door.

"Hey newbie! What's your name?" Castiel was taken aback for a second. One of the other prisoners stood leaning against his doorway. The guy had dirty blonde/brown hair, gorgeous hazel-green eyes and pink lips that Castiel already knew he wanted to kiss.

"Um, I'm Castiel." He fidgeted nervously.

"That's a weird name, I'll call you Cas, okay? My name's Dean, and I thought I'd give you a quick introduction to the prison. Castiel just nodded. He wanted to jump Dean's bones but at the same time he was incredibly scared of him. "First thing you should know is that I run this prison. The guards like to think they do, and I let them think that, but if there's anything you need to know, anything you want, or you have any issues with anyone or anything, come to me and I'll help you out." Castiel hadn't expected kindness like this from any of the prisoners, especially not so early on in his sentence.

"Thank you, Dean! I'm feeling really nervous so it's nice to know there's someone on my side." Dean gave him the same kind of smirk Jared had given him in the van, which made Castiel feel like Dean was up to something.

"No problem, Cas. Hey, how about I introduce you to the other guys in in D block?" Castiel smiled, stood up and followed Dean out into the main block area.

"Hey, guys, get out here! I've got to introduce you to someone!" Grumblings came from all of the cells, and they all started coming out to meet Castiel. Dean went around and told Castiel everyone's names. He was surprised by how normal everyone looked. There was one guy, Gordon, that was glaring at Cas so intensely that Cas had to avoid eye contact with him. _He can't hate me already can he? I haven't even talked to him yet! _Everyone heard rattling and turned around to see a guard letting Jared into the block. Dean walked over to him and immediately stuck his tongue down Jared's throat.

"Oi! Cut that out!" yelled the guard. Jared and Dean ignored him, and the guard just sighed and walked away.

"Welcome back dude! How was life on the outside?" Asked Dean.

"Sucky. There's more bloody rules and shit out there than there is in here! Plus, at least in here I know I'll always have a meal and a bed to sleep in. I missed you Deany baby." Dean growled at him.

"Don't call me that in front of the newbie," he whispered in Jared's ear "I can't have him thinking I'm soft." Jared leaned his head around Dean to take a look and saw Castiel.

"Jared, this is-"

"Castiel! Hey buddy, how you finding prison life so far?" Dean looked confused. "We were in the same van on the way here. We would have arrived at the same time but I had a bit of fun with the strip search and got delayed." Dean smiled at him.

"Well how about I conduct my own strip search in your cell?" They walked to the end cell, and everybody else left back to theirs as well. Castiel flopped onto his bed, hearing what sounded like cries of pain coming from Jared's cell, though he knew that they were actually cries of pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

When it was time for dinner an alarm went off and a guard unlocked the door. Everyone got up and started walking to the dining hall so Castiel followed them. They all went and got their food. When Castiel had his he looked around, trying to figure out where to sit. Dean waved him over to a table, so he went and sat at the end, next to Gordon who was still glaring at him. Everyone at the table talked and laughed, while Castiel sat in silence, trying not to draw attention to himself. There were a few people that he saw pointing at him and whispering to each other, but no one came and talked to him, so overall dinner went pretty well. When they went back to their cell blocks Castiel went straight to his room, closed the door and lay in bed.

Castiel barely slept that night. He was terrified of what the morning had in store for him. It was impossible for him to tell what the time was since there was no clock in his cell, but he estimated it must have been about 4 in the morning when he heard some weird sounds coming from outside his door. _What is going on out there? _He sat up in his bed, back against his wall, when his door started to slowly creep open, and Gordon snuck in, closing the door behind him. He saw that Castiel was awake and put a finger to his lips, and then held up a razor blade that he was holding in his other hand.

"You make one single fucking sound and I'll slit your throat from ear to ear, alright?" Castiel gulped and nodded. _What the hell is he going to do to me?!_ Gordon walked over to him, still looking like he hated Castiel with every bone in his body. Then he did something that almost terrified Castiel more than if Gordon was planning on killing him. Gordon started to take his overalls off.

"You're such a pretty boy aren't you," Gordon spat at him. "Bet you've had life fucking easy so far, right? Riding on those pretty boy looks? Well your looks aren't going to get you anywhere in here." Gordon stuck his hand down his pants and pulled out his dick. _No. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Not on my first night._

"You're going to suck my big cock, and you're going to like it, pretty boy. You're also going to be bloody quiet about it, alright?"

"Gordon, please, no. I'll do anything, just please, don't make me do this." Gordon slapped Castiel in the face, leaving him breathless.

"Do I have to remind you about the blade? I don't think blood red is going to go with what you're wearing." _Oh shit_. Castiel got onto his knees, eyes tearing up, and was about to do as Gordon wanted when Dean burst into the room.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, Gordon?! Get the fuck out of Cas' room right now or I'll use that blade in your hand to make sure no one will be sucking your dick ever again." Gordon grunted, put his clothes back on and walked out, knocking into Dean's shoulder so hard Dean had to put his hand on the wall to steady himself. He made sure Gordon went back into his own cell before closing the cell and looking at Cas.

"Shit, dude, I'm so sorry. Good thing I got here just in time, right? There's no telling what kind of sick diseases you might've gotten after sucking him off." Dean smiled at him. Castiel was still in shock.

"Dean... Thank you. Thank you so much. I owe you big time" Castiel wiped tears off of his face, unable to express how grateful he was that Dean had happened to be there at just the right time.

"No problem, Cas. I told you, I got your back, OK?" Castiel nodded, lip trembling as he tried not to burst into tears. "You're going to need to learn to stand up for yourself though, alright? I can't be protecting you 24/7. You better get back to sleep now, it's not long until we have to get up for breakfast." Castiel nodded, and got back into bed once Dean had left, closing the door behind him_. I've barely lasted a day here. How am I meant to survive a whole fucking 2 years?_

Castiel had only managed another hour of sleep before the alarm went off for breakfast time. He made sure that Gordon was no where near him before walking with everyone else to breakfast. He sat at a table with Dean again, thanking the Lord that Gordon had decided to sit at another table today, although from the way Dean looked at him he guessed Gordon hadn't had a choice.

"How you doing today, Cas? Have a good sleep?" Dean asked. Castiel hoped he hadn't told anyone about what happened last night.

"Um, yeah, it was alright I guess. It was pretty freezing." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you'll just have to get used to that, buddy. It shouldn't take long. Hey, it's our block's day to go out to the courtyard for rec time today, you should hang out with us, ok?"

"Sure Dean, that would be good." Once breakfast time was over, the guards brought D block out to the courtyard. It was pretty small, but a few people started running around the perimeter so it must be just big enough to get some decent exercise in. _With the below average food in this place it's probably hard to gain weight, I should start working out though, I might as well do something constructive while I'm here_. Dean sat on top of a picnic table and all the people in his gang joined him there. Castiel stood awkwardly, half in and half out of the semi circle surrounding Dean. Dean called him over.

"Hey, Cas, come sit next to me." Castiel did as he asked. "Hey Cas, I need a favour." _This doesn't sound good._

"Um, what kind of favour?" Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders, and Castiel could feel the hard muscle underneath Dean's orange sleeves.

"Cas, have you forgotten that I run this prison?" He lowered his voice, "Not to mention that you owe me for last night, remember? It's nothing big, there's just something I need to do but I can't do it with that guard over there watching us like a hawk. All I need you to do is go and talk to him, distract him for me." Castiel felt like he had no choice, and he really didn't want to get on Dean's bad side so he agreed and walked over to the guard with absolutely no idea what he was going to do or say to distract the guy.

"Um, excuse me officer, sorry to bother you but I have some questions about a few things that I'm kind of unsure about. Could you help me out?" The guard agreed to answer some of Castiel's questions. While talking to him, Castiel leaned against a fence, forcing the guard to turn around to talk to him, meaning he couldn't see Dean and his crew anymore, and Castiel had the perfect view. The guard was answering a question about visiting hours when Castiel saw Dean and Jared grab a guy and haul him behind a pillar. Castiel tried his best not to react when Dean started throwing punches at the guy while Jared pinned him to the pillar. The guard didn't seem to notice anything and kept on talking to Castiel. An alarm went off to signal the end of rec time. Dean and Jared walked away with their hands in their pockets, and the guard started ushering everyone inside. He was taking a last look to make sure no was was still in the courtyard when he noticed the guy behind the pillar, lying unconscious with blood streaming steaming down his face.

"EVERYONE STOP!" The guard said something into his walkie talkie. "When I find out who was involved in this those people are going to be in for a world of fucking pain." Castiel felt his heart drop. He looked over at Dean who mouthed "Don't say a word".


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel sat in Robbie's office, waiting to be interrogated. _Just remember anything he does or threatens you with won't be nearly as bad as what Dean will do if he finds out you narked on him. Stay strong. _The office door swung open and Robbie walked in, looking like he was going to bite Castiel's face off.

"Castiel, I was hoping I wouldn't see you in my office so early on in your sentence." Castiel looked nervously at the ground. _I'll just try to speak as little as possible, less chance of giving anything away that way. _"You will LOOK AT ME when I am talking to you, inmate!" He raised his eyes to look at Robbie's, which looked like they were about to burst out of his head. "We take prisoner safety extremely seriously here, and if you were involved in the attack yesterday there's going to be serious consequences. One of my guards tells me that he didn't see what happened because you were talking to him, if you were just persuaded or even threatened somehow to distract the guard while someone else did the dirty work, you need to tell me. If you you felt like you had no other choice, we can figure out a reduced punishment, as long as you CO-OPERATE." Robbie slammed his hands down on the table.

Castiel remembered Dean mouthing "Don't say a word" and knew he wasn't going to say a thing to Robbie. "I had nothing to do with it, sir. I had some questions about the prison that I needed to ask the guard, and he answered them. There was nothing more to it than that."

"That is a damn lie Castiel and you know it! Nothing goes on in this fucking prison that doesn't involve bloody Dean Winchester and his little boyfriend so just fucking tell me that they were involved and let me finally stick it fucking to them!" Robbie's rage was turning his face into a tomato. Castiel was cowering, but still determined not to dob Dean or Jared in it.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about. I suggest you interrogate someone who might have actual information about the incident."

"Get the fuck out of my office you pathetic, scared little boy. Dean Winchester doesn't have as much power as he thinks, and one day I'm gonna nail him to the fucking wall." Castiel didn't waste any time in getting out, and saw Dean getting walked into the office as he left.

"Hey Cas, you glorious thing, you did the right thing not telling Robbie what happened, you'll learn that us prisoners need to stick together when things like this happen. A united front is the only way to prevent chaos in here." Castiel had been ordered to mop the floors by one of the guards, almost positive Robbie was the one behind the order. It seems Castiel had made an enemy of him already, and it was all Dean's fault.

"What kind of united front were you trying to showcase when you and Jared bashed that guys brains in?" Dean looked shocked at Castiel's defiance for a split second before smiling at him.

"Larry didn't follow the rules, and we had to show him what's what.. We can't let people get away with anything or this shit hole will become even worse than it already is. You better remember that." Castiel watched as Dean walked away, unable to help staring at his ass. _He may be ridiculously hot, but he's a complete and total tool._

The D blockers all hung out in their communal area that night. Castiel was being taught how to play chess by everyone called Vampy, _I hope I never find out why_, when Larry walked in from the hallway. Everyone looked at him, Dean growled. Larry had bruises and cuts all over his face, a particularly bad looking cut on his lip looked like the wound had reopened.

"Dean, Jared, we need to talk." Larry spoke with a voice that Castiel could tell was just barely covering an intense anger. "What you did to me was one hundred percent uncalled for. You asked me to smuggle drugs for you and I said no. You can't start beating people up just because they say no to you." He put his hand into his pocket.

Jared walked closer to him. "We already did, and we can and will do whatever the fuck we want, Larry, and there's nothing your spineless little ass can do about it." Castiel saw Larry start to pull something out of his pocket and went to warn Jared, but it was too late. Larry pulled out a length of metal wire, wrapped it around Jared's neck, twisted him around and pulled him in close to his body. Jared's neck started bleeding. Dean got up to try and help Jared but Larry took a step back.

"Come any fucking closer and I'll pull so tight on this wire that Jared's head will come clean off, got it Dean?" _Holy crap, I need to go get a guard_. Castiel stood up and tried to sneak around the side. "Move any closer towards that door, newbie, and there's going to be trouble."

"What the fuck do you want, Larry? You're acting insane, just let Jared go." Dean looked like all he wanted to do was give Larry another few knocks to the head.

"What I want is for us to be even. I leave you alone, you leave me alone. We owe each other nothing. I'm so fucking sick of you messing up everyone's goddamned shit." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine, we're fucking even all right? Just fucking let Jared go NOW." Larry let the wire slip from Jared's neck. Jared sunk to his knees putting his hands to his neck and they came away covered in blood. Dean helped him to his feet as Larry walked away, just as he turned the corner he bumped into a guard.

"Watch where you're going, inmate! Get back to your own blo- What the fuck is that in your hands?!" The guard snatched the wire from Larry and when he saw that there was blood on it. "GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND, LARRY, NOW." Larry did as he was asked. The guard handcuffed Larry, before going into D Block to investigate. "Someone tell me what the hell is going on, right now!" Everyone stayed quiet, but the guard saw the blood dripping down Jared's neck. "Wow, Larry really pulled a number on you, didn't he? Someone get Jared to the fucking infirmary." He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Robbie, we've got one inmate heading to the infirmary and another to solitary." He marched Larry away.

"Castiel, take Jared down to get his neck looked at." Dean ordered. "I'm going to go find out how the fuck Larry managed to get that wire."


	4. Chapter 4

_Castiel sat with the rest of the prisoners eating his dinner, thinking that it tasted a bit funny. He started to feel lightheaded as they headed back to their blocks, and had to lie down on his bed when they got there. He ended up falling asleep, but when he woke up Jared was standing at the foot of his bed. Castiel tried to stand up but found he couldn't move any of his body parts. His eyes widened in terror. Jared laughed at him and moved closer. He was wearing black leather gloves and had a huge, extremely sharp looking knife in one of his hands._

_"Don't bother trying to move, Castiel, I slipped drugs into your food this evening causing whole body paralysis." Castiel tried to scream for help but failed. "It'll wear off in an hour or two, but by then it'll be too late." Jared moved closer and slipped the knife into Castiel's fingers. He moved the knife to his stomach and, clenching the knife with Castiel's own hand repeatedly brought it down on his stomach. "I needed you taken out, Dean's taken a liking to you and you're already causing trouble in this goddamned prison. What better way to take you out than getting you to do it yourself?" Jared started to walk away, but turned around again. "You might want to get a plaster on that." Jared burst into laughter as he left._

Castiel sat bolt upright in his bed, sweating, panting and clutching at his stomach. He looked down and there was no blood. He felt no pain. Not another fucking nightmare. He didn't even try going back to sleep, he never could after nightmares like that. He lay in bed hearing Jared's laughter echo through his head.

Castiel was a nervous wreck. He'd already experienced/witnessed three horrific things at this prison already and he was not handling it well. He'd never had bigger bags under his eyes and he had next to no energy. He was constantly in fear that Dean might ask him for another "favour" that could end up with him, or both of them, being sent to solitary. He saw how angry and insane Dean had made Larry, and he was determined not to let that happen to him. Today he was especially afraid since he and Dean were in the same working group.

Castiel was cleaning a particularly disgusting toilet _this place is bad enough without people also having no sense of personal hygiene_ when Dean came and lent against the stall door.

"Hey Cas, working hard there are you?" Castiel just nodded, already sensing that this wasn't going anywhere good. "That's good to see. I have a little errand I need you to do for me, I hope you're just as hard working when you're working for me." Castiel took a deep breath in.

"I don't want to work for you, Dean. As far as I can tell all that ever does is get people into trouble. Plus, I'm new to this prison and don't know it or the people here very well. Surely there's someone more 'qualified' that you could get to do your dirty work." The flash of anger in Dean's eyes made Castiel glad there was a toilet nearby because he almost wet his pants.

"Cas, how many times do I have to tell you-"

Castiel interrupted him, something he regretted doing instantly. "I know, I know, you run this prison. I just feel like everyone would be much happier if you used your power for good, rather than drug smuggling and violence." Dean rushed forward and pinned Castiel up against the stall wall by his neck.

"Use my power for good? You mean like when I stopped Gordon from fucking raping you? You ungrateful little cunt. You will do what I say, and if you don't, you won't be coming out of this prison in one piece." Dean stood back and swung his fist at Castiel. He ducked and Dean's fist whacked into the stall wall, causing him to cry out in pain. "You fucking piece of shit, you've done it now." Castiel tried to run out to where a guard was standing, but Dean stuck his leg out and Castiel tripped on it, smashing in to the ground. Dean knelt on Castiel's arms, pinning them to the ground and was about to take another shot at Castiel's face when a guard burst into the room.

"Inmate, get the fuck off him right fucking now!" Dean just smiled and swung at Castiel's face anyway, hitting him right on the cheek bone. Castiel's skin split and started to bleed, meanwhile the guard tackled Dean to the ground, and Dean just let it happen. Another guard walked in.

"Hey, these two were fighting, can you take care of Castiel please, lets send them both to solitary." Castiel was confused.

"But, officer, he attacked me! I didn't even do anything!"

"Stop with the excuses, inmate, fighting isn't allowed and you're going to be punished for it. Deal with it."

Once Dean and Castiel both had handcuffs on the second guard left, and the first lead them both down to solitary. Castiel wasn't completely sure what to expect, but when they got there it didn't look as bad as he was imagining. All solitary was, was small grey rooms with just a bed, a toilet and no windows. Castiel never minded being alone so he figured he could possibly even enjoy it. The guard opened one of the doors.

"Alright, both of you, in here." Castiel didn't understand.

"But, you can't put both of us in the same room! He'll kill me in there!" The guard looked at him sternly.

"If one of you doesn't make it out of there, that's one less problem for me to deal with. Get in, inmates, right now." Castiel reluctantly walked into the tiny room, and Dean did the same. The guard locked the door and then walked away.

"Dean, look, I know I made you angry but you can't kill me in here. There'll be an investigation and they'll know it was you. Just please let us both come out of here unscathed."

"Cas, I'm not going to fuck with you. I know that that's exactly what that fucking guard wants, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction." Castiel felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

"Well, I guess we've got a long time ahead of ourselves in here together. Do you want to do anything to pass the time?" Dean cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it..." Dean walked towards Castiel and stood straight in front of him. _Crap, he's going to hit me again isn't he? _He didn't though. In fact he didm the last thing Castiel was expecting. Dean placed his lips on Castiel's and started to kiss him. Castiel pulled away.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? You were trying to punch me in the face 10 minutes ago, and now you're kissing me? What about Jared? I don't want to be stuck in some fight between the two of you." _I know that what I'm saying is the only logical thing to say, but oh my god kissing him felt so freaking good_. Dean just put a finger to Castiel's lips, told him to shush, and then started taking off Castiel's shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel pushed Dean away. "Dean, no. If Jared finds out about this I am done for. Plus if any of the guards catch us we'll probably be put in separate solitary cells for even longer."

Dean looked hungrily at him, seemed to consider stopping for a second but then he apparently decided he didn't care and started kissing Castiel very forcefully, while also working his hands under Castiel's uniform. "Cas, no one will be back here for a while. There's no way Jared will find out if neither of us tells him. I'm horny and this is happening whether you like it or not, ok?" Castiel tried to push Dean off him, but Dean slammed him into the wall, putting all of his weight on Castiel's body so that he couldn't move.

"Dean, stop, please. I don't want this." _How have I managed to get myself into this situation again?_

"You see, I would believe that if your dick wasn't hard and pressing against my thigh, Cas." _What? _Sure enough Castiel had been so scared and focused on getting Dean away that he hadn't even noticed the tenting situation that had arisen in his pants. Dean kissed him again, biting down so hard on Castiel's bottom lip that a small amount of blood escaped. Castiel was terrified, but now he couldn't help but admit to himself that he was kind of enjoying Dean's roughness and aggression.

"Oh, Dean, bite me again." Castiel was barely even aware that he had said it. Dean gave him a devilish grin and pulled down Castiel's clothes and began biting on and licking one of his nipples. Castiel loved it so much that he bucked his hips into Dean, and felt Dean's huge dick press against his own between their uniforms.

"You like that, huh Cas?" Cas nodded. Dean swung him around so that he could lean against the wall and dropped his overalls to the floor leaving Castiel looking at the glorious outline of Dean's huge cock in his underwear. "Fucking suck it, you little prison bitch." Castiel hesitated for a second; still a little bit unsure he wanted this. "What, you don't want my cock in your mouth? Well too bad." Dean pushed down on Castiel's shoulders, forcing him onto his knees. He pulled his dick out of his underwear and stroked it for a second before grabbing Castiel's head and forcing him to accept his dick into his mouth. He held Castiel there for a few seconds before releasing him. "Want more?"

_Oh my god, yes I do, you taste so good. _"Yes, please." He grabbed Dean's dick and started running his hand up and down the shaft before using his tongue to play with Dean's head. He looked up at Dean who had his head tilted back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Castiel's hot mouth on his cock.

"None of this pussy ass shit, Cas, get it all in there." Dean thrust, forcing his entire dick down Castiel's throat. Castiel gagged a little bit, but then composed himself and started bobbing his head in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean started moaning and Castiel tasted some of his sweet pre-cum. "Oh yeah, Cas, you're so fucking good at this, keep going, keep going!" Castiel did as he was told, grabbing onto Dean's muscly thighs to steady himself. "Oh shit, I'm going to cum, Cas, it's happening!" Castiel didn't usually like to swallow, but he was so turned on and had loved the taste of Dean's pre-cum so much that he decided to make today an exception. He took Dean's dick out of his mouth and began tugging on it with his hands. When he felt it start to pulsate he put his mouth over the head and drank up Dean's hot blasts of cum as they squirted into the back of his throat. Once Dean was finished Castiel licked up the remaining cum and then leaned back on the ground on his hands.

"Well, that was unexpected." Dean sunk onto the ground and started to put his uniform back on, Castiel did the same.

"Holy shit, Cas, you suck dick way better than Jared ever has, that was incredible." Castiel blushed. "Well, I'm beat after that. I'm going to have a nap." Dean got into the bed and started trying to sleep. Castiel sat in the corner, still trying to wrap his head around what the hell had just happened. He eventually ended up getting so bored that he fell asleep where he was sitting.

While Castiel and Dean were asleep in their cell the guard that had put them in there came through to do a check on solitary. He peered through the small glass window in the door and saw Dean looking fine, asleep in bed. Then he saw Castiel curled up in the corner, looking like he was in a lot of pain. _I knew the newbie would be no match for Winchester. _He walked to the next cell and looked in. Larry was sitting in there, on the bed, smiling to himself. _Why is he so happy? Surely he would have preferred Dean to be the one to be beaten to a pulp._

The guard came back a couple of hours later to let Dean and Castiel out and then put them into separate cells. When he entered and saw that Castiel didn't have a scratch on him he was disappointed and angry. "Have you lost your touch, Winchester? Going a bit soft? Usually you'd have a newbie like this grounded into the dirt within a minute!"

"I've never been one to give into peer pressure. Not even from big bad prison officers like you." Dean smiled sweetly at the guard.

"Just come with me into another fucking cell, Winchester, and shut your bloody trap. Castiel, you'll be staying in this one. Neither of you are coming out for at least another night." _Good, _thought Castiel, _it'll give me some time to properly process all of this and decide what to do about it._

That night in the cell and on an incredibly bumpy and uncomfortable bed Castiel, for the first time in a while, had a sleep completely devoid of any nightmares. In fact, they were some of the best dreams Castiel had ever had, and they all heavily featured Dean Winchester in one way or another.

Dean was so used to solitary that it basically felt like an average night for him. His thoughts constantly returned to Castiel. _Holy fuck that guy is hot. It's going to be hard keeping my hands off him around Jared._ Dean got so bored that night that he ended up jerking off, over the sight of Castiel sucking on his dick, twice.


	6. Chapter 6

With nothing to think about whilst being in his solitary cell except the way Jared, Dean and Castiel had humiliated him, Larry had become obsessed with the idea of revenge. _I want to make their lives in this place as miserable as they've made mine._ Larry had come up with a simple but effective plan after overhearing Dean and Castiel's disgusting display in their cell. He knew Jared was an extremely jealous person, he'd done horrible things to people who he thought were trying to take Dean from him in the past, so all he had to do was let Jared know what had gone on between Castiel and Dean and then let the shit land where it may. _I feel kinda sorry for that Novak guy, he probably doesn't even realise what he's done, but Winchester needs to be taken down a notch or two._

Dean was asleep when he was woken up by noises coming from the cell next to him. _They're bringing another sucker down here? A lot of shit's been going down lately. _He walked up to the window in the door to try and see what was happening. He was confused when what he saw was a guard walking away from solitary with a prisoner. The prisoner turned his head around and saw Dean looking at him. Larry gave Dean a knowing smirk and then continued to be lead out in handcuffs by the guard. Shit. Dean stood by the door trying to process what he'd just seen. _FUCK. How could I forget that Larry was in solitary?! He must've been in that fucking cell listening to me and Cas the whole time. If Jared finds out he's gonna go fucking berserk, I've got to get to Larry before he gets to Jared._

Castiel was sitting on the floor scratching at the bricks that made up the walls of his solitary cell with his fingernails when a guard unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"You're going to be at it for a long fucking time if you're planning on digging your way out with your bare hands, Novak." Castiel was tired and grumpy and just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look up. "I'm here to take you back to D Block, inmate, show a little bit of fucking appreciation or you can bloody stay down here another night, alright?"

Castiel jumped to his feet. "Sorry, sir." It was the guard's turn to roll his eyes.

"Just follow me, ok?" Castiel walked along, a little awkwardly due to the handcuff's the guard placed on him. As he passed Dean's cell Dean whacked on the door with his fist.

"Cas! Stop Larry! He heard us and if he tells anyone about it and Jared finds out you're fucking dead meat, buddy, and I probably will be too!"

The guard pushed Castiel's shoulders to get him to keep walking. "I don't care about your petty little love issues, get moving Novak." Castiel did as he was told, in shock at what Dean had just told him. _How am I going to get to Larry before he gets to Jared? What the hell am I even going to do if I do get to him? Shit, he's probably told him already, there'll be a bloody death squad waiting for me back in D Block_. When he got back though there was no one in the main area of his block. He thought they might be waiting for him in his room but they weren't there either.

"All the other D Blockers are out doing work. You're going to wait here until they get back." The guard left, locking the main door as he left. Castiel tried to remember where they had been assigned to work, and felt a shudder move through his entire body when he realised. _The garden_. If Jared or someone else could manage to sneak one of the gardening tools back into the cells then he was in for some pretty excruciating pain. _Calm down, Castiel, Larry probably hasn't been able to get anywhere near anyone from D Block yet, he can't have been out long. Just don't worry about it for now_. He heard noises coming from down the hallway and felt a massive tightening in his chest. He stood in the doorway of his room and watched everyone arrive back in the cell. When Jared came in his heart stopped for a second, but Jared saw Castiel him and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey, Castiel buddy! You're back and by the looks of it in one piece! How was your first stay in solitary?" _Oh thank God, Larry hasn't done anything yet. Try and act natural or Jared might suspect something. _

"It was alright, I guess. Just glad to be out of there finally"

Jared nodded. "I know the feeling, dude. Believe me though, they put people in there for much longer than a couple of days sometimes. You better try and stay out of trouble for the next little bit." _Believe me, I'm trying_. "You have any idea when Dean will be back? He hasn't been causing trouble down there has he?"

"He should be out soon, I think, unless the guards decide to keep him there longer for no reason."

"Which they probably will, knowing them. The longer he's gone the less trouble is caused around here. Well, that's how the guards see it anyway." Jared walked back into his room, leaving Castiel feeling more relieved than he'd ever felt before, but still fearing for his life because Larry could come and ruin things for him at any moment.

Later that day he heard Dean's voice hurling the usual abuse at a guard as he was let back into D Block. He quickly got up to try and talk to Dean about what they were going to do but Jared got there first. Jared and Dean hugged. Dean's face was facing Castiel so tried talking to Castiel.

"He doesn't know then?" Mouthed Dean. Castiel shook his head. "Have you done anything about Larry yet?" Castiel shook his head again and Dean looked unimpressed. The hug was over though and Jared followed Dean into his room. Castiel stuck his pillow over his head trying to block out the sounds that he knew would be coming from Dean's room soon enough. _I refuse to be turned on by Dean's moaning right now, I need to keep a clear head. _He ended up falling asleep with a load of ideas in his head on how to stop Larry from causing him anymore trouble, none of the ideas in any way plausible.

The next day Castiel got woken up early by Dean. He walked in, looking very shifty and shook Castiel's shoulder to wake him up. _Oh god, what's happening now?_ Thought Castiel.

"Hey Cas, thought I might give you something to protect yourself with just in case Jared decides to make a move." Dean shoved a sharpened toothbrush into Castiel's hand.

"What? Does he know? Why hasn't he killed me already?

"Nah Cas, he doesn't know yet, but it's only a matter of time so it's best to be prepared. Wouldn't want our newbie to die so soon into his sentence, would we?" Castiel was kind of flattered that Dean seemed to care so much about his welfare. He didn't have much time to think about it though because a guard came in to D Block to take them to their work for the day. Castiel realised as he walked out that he still had the weapon in his hand and quickly shoved it into his pocket.

They had been working for about 20 minutes when Castiel turned around to see Larry walking down the hallway towards them. _How the hell does he manage to get past the guards all the time? _Jared was working the iron press in the corner, so Castiel ran up to Larry to try and talk him out of whatever he was about to do.

"Larry, I know you're angry, but you need to calm down. If you tell Jared what happened between Dean and I you're just going to end up causing more trouble for yourself. No one likes a snitch, right? He'll probably be just as angry at you as he is at me." Larry seemed to hesitate for a second but then continued walking. Castiel tried to block him, still trying to calm him down. "Please, you don't have to do this. I'll do anything, just please, stop!"

"Fuck you, Castiel, Dean's just getting what's coming to him. Sorry that you're getting caught in the crossfire, but there's no other way." Larry pushed Castiel out of the way and saw Jared. He started walking towards him, and Castiel panicked. He ran towards Larry and tackled him to the ground.

"Larry! STOP!"

Larry smirked from the ground. "Hey Jared, I've got something to tell you! Castiel and-" Before Castiel even realised what he was doing he'd pulled the toothbrush out of his pocket and had stabbed it into Larry's throat. Larry topped talking as blood poured from his neck. Castiel dropped the toothbrush and stood up, his whole body shaking because of what he'd done.

Larry looked up at Jared, who had rushed over along with everyone else, from the ground and started speaking, blood trickling out of his mouth as he did so. "Cas fucked Dean." Larry gurgled those last words before passing out on the laundry floor.

Castiel looked at Jared, who looked both in shock and insanely furious. "Is it true, Cas?" He asked.

"Jared, I- No of course not- I would never do that. Dean would never!"

"You don't sound too convincing, Cas." Jared bent down and grabbed the toothbrush from the ground and put it to Castiel's temple. "You know, there's nothing more I hate in the world than sluts like you getting with my man." Castiel could feel the toothbrush penetrating the skin on his head, blood dripping onto the floor. Just when Castiel thought it was all going to be over a guard stormed in and aimed his gun at Jared.

"GET ON THE FLOOR. NOW. EVERYONE." Jared dropped the toothbrush and followed orders. The guard spoke into his walkie-talkie "I've got a fatality in laundry, I need back up now". He put away the walkie-talkie and kicked the toothbrush away from the inmates. "Everyone stay the fuck down until back up arrives or you'll find yourself with a bullet in the leg, alright?"

Jared turned his head to look at Castiel. "You won't be getting away with fucking my man so easily, Cas. I'm coming for you." Two guards arrived, and on the first guard's orders one of them handcuffed Jared and took him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the guards had left after taking Jared away, Castiel stood up and turned around to look at the other inmates that were in the laundry with him. He was taken aback when a couple of them stepped away from him. _Is that… Fear? Are these people… Scared of me? _He was baffled.

Vampy, however, stepped forward. "Dude, you just killed a guy and got it blamed on Dean's boyfriend. Dean's gonna eat you for breakfast when he finds out." Castiel's heart was pounding so fast. The adrenaline he had felt still hadn't worn off. _Dean cannot find out I did this. Anything he does to me would be so much worse than if Jared had just found out about us. _Running on adrenaline fumes he decided to take action.

"If any one of you snitches to anyone about this, if anyone lets slip that it wasn't Jared that killed Larry, you'll be next. You saw what I can do. Keep your fucking mouths shut unless you want to wake up, or not wake up as the case may be, with something stabbed into your throat. Got it?" Everyone agreed, and Castiel felt an odd thrill at being feared enough to tell these prisoners what to do. "Ok, so here's the story that we're all going to tell the guards and anyone else who asks…"

"Stop the act, Novak!" Yelled Robbie. "We know that it was you who killed Larry, ok? He told us, and several of the prisoners backed him up. Make this all easier for yourself and just confess!" Castiel was sweating, but he could feel falseness in Robbie's voice. _He's bluffing. Jared might have told him what happened, but I bet he has no proof beyond that._

"It's not an act, sir. Jared just went berserk. He stabbed Larry and when I tried to stop him he turned on me. He's just trying to find a way out of doing more time for this." Castiel was proud of how natural that had all sounded coming out of his mouth

Robbie sighed. "Yeah, that's what I figured. He's desperate. That's all I need from you Novak, everyone else had similar stories to you. Get out of my office." Castiel left, escorted by a guard and was brought back to his room. On the way there he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the other inmates had taken his threats seriously. _They listened to me. They chose me over bailing Jared out. How the hell did I manage to pull this off?_

When he got back to his room Dean was sitting on his bed. He didn't look angry though, so Castiel assumed he must not know what really happened in the laundry room.

"Hey Cas! You were there when Jared got taken away, right? How did it all go down? I've asked everyone else that was there but I have a weird feeling that they're all lying to me."

Castiel took a deep breath in and then told Dean the same story that he had told everyone else to say to the guards and especially to Dean.

Castiel tried his hardest to remember exactly what he'd told everyone else to say. "Larry came into the laundry, and I knew he was there to tell Jared about us, so I tried to stop him from getting to Jared. He started getting violent towards me though and Jared came over to see what was going on. Larry tried to punch me but accidentally hit Jared instead. In the fight the toothbrush had fallen out of my pocket, and Jared saw it, picked it up and stabbed Larry in the throat. I tried to pull him off Larry but he turned on me and was about to kill me as well, but the guards arrived just in time." Dean didn't look shocked by anything Castiel had said, so it must all be pretty familiar to him by now. _Thank God everyone listened to me._

"What a stupid bloody overreaction. Are you sure he didn't know about us? I don't get why he would have gone so off his nut for basically no reason. "

"I'm pretty sure Larry hadn't told him. Jared could have found out through somebody else Larry had told, but we had been working in the laundry together for a while before Larry came in, and surely he'd have done something earlier if he knew. Plus, wouldn't he have killed me first, before killing Larry?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I guess at least Jared ended up solving the Larry problem for us. Anyway, I'm going to go and- what was that?" They heard a commotion coming from outside, and went to investigate. Two guys walked out of Dean's room.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you and your cronie are doing in my room, Gabriel?" Two guys turned to look at them. One of them was extremely short, his uniform hung very weirdly on his body and his sleeves were far too long for his arms. The other one was taller than anyone Castiel had ever seen before. They both ran their hands through their long brown hair in an oddly synchronised fashion.

"Dean! Hey how's it going? I heard your little friend got in a bit of trouble and I wanted to come see how you were doing!" Gabriel smiled smugly.

Dean growled. "I told you two not to come anywhere near here anymore, Gabriel. Sammy, looks like you still haven't grown enough brain cells to stop hanging around with this loser." Gabriel put his arm out to stop Sam from rushing at Dean.

"Hey, we didn't come here for a fight, " said Gabriel. "We just thought we'd let you know that with Jared gone, there's going to be some changes around here. Everyone knows that you're nothing without your other half, so it would be silly for you to continue being the top dog around here. You 're kind of pathetic when you're all alone."

Dean didn't look fazed. "I'm not alone, Gabriel. Have you met Castiel yet?" Castiel had been trying to sneak back into his room to avoid whatever was going on, but Dean grabbed him by his forearm and pulled him back.

"Oh yeah." Gabriel snarled. "I've heard about you. You've been making some pretty big waves since arriving here. You could do better than to hang around with trash like Dean Winchester, though. How about you come join us?"

All of a sudden Dean grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and made out with him for a few seconds. He looked back at Gabriel and Sam afterwards. "I'm pretty sure Cas has decided where his loyalties lie already. How about you stop trying to take what's mine, as always, and go back to where you belong?"

Gabriel huffed and walked away before realising Sam hadn't followed. "Hey, dipshit, we're leaving!" Sam had been watching a cockroach crawl along the edge of the room. He shook his head like he was coming out of a daydream and ran after Gabriel.

"Who were they?" Asked Castiel.

Dean looked slightly shaken. "The short one is Gabriel. He was kind of top dog around here before I came about. The tall one was Sammy. He's uh, my brother."

"You're brother? What happened between you two? Things didn't sound exactly… Civil."

"That's a story for another time. It's complicated. We need to focus on right now. Gabriel has obviously decided that with Jared gone, now is the perfect time for him to try and make a comeback. We're going to have to make sure that everyone knows that we're a team now, or I'll look way too vulnerable."

"What about Jared? When he gets back he's not going to like this." Castiel was terrified. Now he had Gabriel, Sam AND Jared as enemies? Things just kept getting worse and worse for him.

"We'll worry about him later. He murdered a guy; he won't be back for at least another month. That is if he even comes back, they might decide to transfer him somewhere else. For now, it looks like it's you and me, kiddo! We're going to have to stick together for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel lay on his back on Dean's bed, panting. Dean collapsed on top of him, curling his head onto Castiel's shoulder and smiling contentedly. They both heard someone whack their fist against the wall and yell at them to keep it down, and they just laughed.

"Shit, Cas, you're a fucking good time, you know that?" Castiel hummed happily in response, while running his hands up and down the muscles in Dean's back. Dean got up and wiped himself off before putting his uniform back on, Castiel hungrily stared at Dean's bare ass, before it disappeared underneath his overalls.

"You know, you're going to have to let me at that ass of yours at some point, Dean." Dean glared at him.

"We've talked about this, Cas. I'm no fucking bottom, ok? You're just going to have to deal with it." Castiel sighed but didn't bother arguing. "We've got to talk about some shit now though. I know that Gabriel and Sam will be planning some sort of attack at us, or our crew, so we've got to get in there first. You up for a challenge, Cas?"

"Dean, I told you that I don't want to be involved! I just want to live out the rest of my sentence in peace! Can't you get someone else to do whatever you're planning?"

"No. I can't. The only reason that Gabriel and Sam haven't done something already is because they think we're a big tough team that's going to be difficult to deal with."

"Are we not?" Asked Castiel, feeling kind of offended that Dean thought of him as so much weaker than Jared, even if it was true.

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Cas! You don't even want to be a part of this so called 'team', at least not in the way I need you to be. How are we meant to intimidate them if all you want is to have sex with me? You can't fuck them to death, no matter how hard you try."

Castiel cringed at the thought. "Fine. Fine, I'll do whatever you need me to, but you better have a good plan because if something goes wrong, I'll panic and end up doing something stupid and getting sent to solitary again!"

Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Don't worry, Cas, I've got a part in this too. You're going to be the preparation and I'm going to be the attack. Be prepared though, you're probably going to have to fend some people off or something, depends how it goes."

"It depends how it goes, Dean?! I thought this was a good plan? Good plans don't leave room for error!" Castiel shoved Dean's arm off of his shoulders angrily.

"We're in a fucking prison, Cas, there aren't a whole lot of options available to us. I've come up with the best plan I can under the circumstances, you're just going to have to do your best to make sure it goes our way."

Castiel huffed and got up. "I'm going to go take a shower, how about you spend a little bit more time thinking, maybe there's part of this so-called plan that could be improved." 

"I like when you get all grumpy, Cas. It's cute." Dean slapped Castiel's ass just before he managed to get his uniform back on. Castiel glared at him as he left the room.

"All you have to do is go in there, make sure you know where the syringes are, and then roll them so they land next to the door when I cause a distraction. Make sure you remember to grab them on the way out and for God's sake be subtle about it!" Dean explained the plan to Castiel. _Oh, yeah, that's all I have to do. Just sneak a couple of syringes out of the doctor's office in a high security prison. Easy as pie._

Castiel rolled his eyes, twisting his sweaty palms against each other nervously. "Ok, I guess I can do that. At the first sign of something going wrong though I'm bailing."

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Cas, everything's going to go perfectly to plan. Believe me, I have been doing this kind of shit for years; I know what I'm doing. If shit goes wrong though I'll take the fall, all right? Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Castiel took a deep breath and then turned the corner to go wait in line for the doctor. Everyone was getting mandatory check ups, which apparently for Dean meant the perfect opportunity to strike.

Castiel had been waiting for about 20 minutes before the doctor finally called his name. He walked in, hands shaking slightly because of how nervous he was. There was a guard in the room for the doctor's protection. The doctor gestured towards a chair for Castiel to sit in, and then she started asking him questions about his health. Castiel was so distracted waiting for Dean to make his move that he had to keep asking her to repeat the questions.

"Don't be nervous, Castiel. It's just a standard check up, and you look completely healthy to-" There was a scream from outside in the corridor somewhere. _Oh shit, here we go. _The guard ran outside to see what was happening.

He came back two seconds later, "Doctor, we need you, now! Someone's tried to hang themselves in the cleaning cupboard!" The doctor ran out to help. "You stay right where you are, inmate. I'll be back in a minute!"

When the door shut after the guard left, Castiel leaped up and grabbed two syringes. He placed them on the floor, right next to the door and then as quickly as he could jumped back into the chair. He was just in time because the guard and doctor walked back in a few seconds later, carrying Vampy's body. _Oh god, is he dead? _Castiel saw Vampy's arm move though and relief shot through him.

"Castiel, get out and go back to your cell block, now. We've got to deal with this." Castiel wasted no time getting out. He opened the door and then as slyly as he could he nudged the syringes out into the corridor with his foot. He pretended to bend down to tie his shoe, but instead picked up the syringes and slipped them down into his socks, glad for the long pants he was wearing that helped cover up the odd shape protruding from his ankles.

Dean ran up to him. "Cas, did you get them?!"

"Yeah, I got them" sputtered Castiel, still in shock.

"Good, lets get back to my room" They walked back to the room, no one would have known what Dean just pulled off if they looked at him. Castiel probably looked like a nervous wreck, though he tried his best to calm himself down.

Castiel immediately started questioning Dean when they sat down on his bed. "Did you do that to Vampy? What are we putting in the syringes? Who are we injecting? I want to know the rest of the plan right now, Dean, or I won't help you any further!"

"Cas, calm down. I'll tell you what I've got figured out so far in a minute. As for Vampy, yeah I did it to him. The plan was to just pretend that he had tried to hang himself, but at the last minute I decided the guards might get suspicious if they found he'd faked it, so I decided to do it for real. Don't worry, He'll forgive me."

Castiel was in shock. "You were willing to risk a guy's life, a guy that had put himself in danger to help you, just to make your plan more authentic?! What the hell Dean, what is wrong with you!?"

"Seriously, Cas, you need to calm down. Everything's fine. I made sure Vampy wasn't up there for long before the guard got him down. He'll be all-good. As for the syringes…" Dean pulled a bottle of bleach out from under his bed. "This is what's going in them. I haven't decided who we're going to target yet, but it'll be someone in Sam and Gabriel's crew. We need to prove to them that we mean business."

Castiel was flabbergasted, and he knew things were going to get far more intense once Dean's plan came to fruition.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready for part two of 'Operation: Put Sam and Gabriel in Their Place', Cas?"

Castiel tried his best to hide a snort of laughter, but didn't succeed. "Is that really the best plan name you could come up with, Dean? It's pretty weak." Dean looked embarrassed. "How about something simpler, like… 'Operation: Takedown'."

Dean let out a huff of frustrated air. "Yeah, I guess that is a tiny bit better," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Ok, so what exactly does part two involve, Dean? I want to know everything, no surprises this time, all right?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, ok Cas. No surprises." He quickly went over the plan again in his head and then started explaining it to Castiel. "So, here's what's going to happen…"

Castiel was disappointed that part two of the plan wasn't where it ended; Dean had let him know that there was still some preparation to be done. _At least he's already gone out and done some of the dirty work for part two by himself. Well, he got other people to do it for him, of course, but it didn't involve me so I'm happy. _Turns out Dean had been getting the people in D block to take pockets full of dirt back whenever they were let out into the garden. His plan was to clog up the shower drains in the D block bathroom with dirt so that they would be able to use C block's ones, where Gabriel and Sam are.

"You know this isn't full proof, Dean. There are other bathrooms they could make us use, not just the ones in C block."

"I know, Cas, but C block is closest to us. I'm taking a calculated risk. If it doesn't work out then we'll just have to think of something else."

The plan apparently worked though, as one day Castiel was woken up by one of the guards yelling at them all from the corridor.

"Inmates, listen up! There's been some sort of plumbing issue with the D block showers. The door between your block and C block is going to be left unlocked in the mornings so that you can use theirs. If there is any sort of trouble between members of your block and theirs it's instant time in solitary, all right? Don't make me fucking angry." Castiel heard groans emerge from the cells around him, but he peeked out of his room and Dean was standing just inside his cell smiling goofily and giving Castiel the thumbs up. _Great, his bloody plan worked. I was hoping it would be postponed for at least a few days. _He sighed and lay in bed for a little bit longer.

It didn't last long though because Dean was in his room waking him up with pretty little kisses on his forehead.

"Hey, Cas, wake up! It's time for part three!" The kisses no longer seemed pretty to Cas, in fact they felt very, very ugly.

After having part three of 'Operation: Takedown' explained to him by Dean, Castiel had to take a moment to process it.

"So we're not actually going to inject them with the bleach?" Asked Castiel, glad for at least that one minor bright light in the plan.

"Probably not. If things go the way I want them to then they'll back down before we get to that. If they call us on our bluff though we're just going to have to go through with it. I know you don't like it, but otherwise we're just going to get laughed at."

"Fine, Dean. You have to at least do it first though, if it comes to actually injecting them. I want to make sure that if I'm going down, you're going down with me."

"I'd much rather go down on you, Cas, but sure, if you're that worried I'll act first. Are you ready to do this, then?" Castiel made sure that the syringe was in his pocket before reluctantly nodding, and following Dean out to the showers.

They got there first to make sure they didn't miss their targets. Castiel felt ridiculously awkward standing in the bathroom with so many half naked, some completely naked, guys walking around. "Aren't they going to get angry that we're standing here in the way, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "I highly doubt anyone gives a shit Cas. I'm sure much worse things have gone down in these showers." Castiel shuddered at the thought. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, because Gabriel, Sam and two of their cronies walked in about a minute later. Dean whispered to Castiel. "You get the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left."

Castiel and Dean both reached down into their socks and grabbed out the syringes. In the blink of an eye they had grabbed their targets by the neck, spun them around and slid the needles into their targets' necks.

"Woah, what the fuck is going on, Dean?" Gabriel's face showed a second of shock before cooling down to a mask of nonchalance. "There's no need for violence, there's enough showers for us all." Sam stood next to Gabriel, looking like he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Just a friendly warning, Gabriel. Whether I have Jared by my side or not, I still run this prison. Castiel has proven to be even more useful than him, so you should stop whatever plan you've got cooking up and just accept that you're never going to be on top again."

Gabriel laughed. "Dean, look at Castiel, I wouldn't be surprised if he shit himself in a second or two, he looks absolutely terrified. Your scare tactics aren't going to work on me. Now let my friends go and move aside. Is there even anything in those syringes?"

Dean gave Castiel an angry look, clearly because Castiel hadn't said anything yet. Castiel took a mental breath and then spoke. "Actually, Gabriel, there's bleach in the syringes, so you better shut the fuck up or these two are going to get it." Castiel was surprised at how level his voice had come out.

"Bullshit, you're too much of a chicken to do it. I don't believe you."

Castiel was looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see if they were actually going to have to inject anyone. Dean didn't make a move though and he started panicking. Castiel heard a noise behind him and looked around to see a child walk into the bathroom someone, presumably it's father. Panic set in and Castiel clenched one of his fists. _What the fuck is a kid doing here? _Suddenly the guy he was holding let out a yell. Castiel looked at his other hand and realised that he'd clenched both fists, and in doing so had accidentally injected the whole syringe of bleach into the guy's neck.

"Holy shit, what the fuck, Castiel?!" Yelled Sam. Dean, after shaking a look of shock off his face, quickly followed suit and injected his target with the bleach.

"He's too much of a chicken, ae? Shows what you know, Gabriel. As I said, back the fuck off or more shit like this is going to go down." He dropped the guy he was holding and started to walk away. Castiel was frozen where he stood. "Cas! Come on!" Castiel blinked before dropping the person he'd just injected bleach into _holy crap_ and walking away with Dean. They walked past the kid Castiel had seen and on his way out, Castiel's eyes started to fill with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

- Dean's Perspective -

Castiel and Dean made their way back to D Block and into Dean's room. Dean was buzzing and could barely keep still. Castiel stood leaning against the wall.

"Cas! I can't believe you took charge like that! I was going to wait a little bit longer before doing the injections! I was lying when I told Gabriel that you're more useful than Jared, but if you keep doing awesome shit like that then it'll be the truth soon enough! I saw Sam and Gabriel's faces as we walked away and they both looked scared as fucking balls! Oh my god that was exhilarating!" Dean stopped rambling on for a second to give Castiel a chance to reply, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Hey, Cas, are you all right?" He took a proper look at Castiel and realised that there were tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm good, Dean. Just give me a second, ok?" Dean, as usual, didn't listen to Castiel. _Have I pushed him too far? _He thought.

"Hey, you did good out there, Cas. I know you've never really done anything like that, but you'll be safe from Sam and Gabriel for at least a little while now. Things are looking up!"

"It's not what we did Dean, I couldn't care less about that!" Castiel let out a choked sound as he tried to hold his tears back. "Dean, why was there a kid in there? Surely children shouldn't be allowed in a prison."

"Sometimes if someone with kids has been on good behaviour they let the kids come visit them for a couple of hours. I guess the kid really had to pee, they don't usually let them out of sight of the guards." Dean was confused about why Castiel was bothered about this random kid, after what they'd just done. "Don't worry, I'm sure the kid didn't see anything. With a parent in jail they've probably seen much worse anyway."

"I'm not worried about what the kid saw or didn't see, Dean! I'm not worried about that particular kid at all."

"Oh shit, do you have a kid, Cas?"

"No! I don't have a kid. I-I almost did, though…"

"Did the mother, like miscarry or something? Cas, that sucks, I'm sorry." Dean grabbed Castiel by the hand and pulled him onto the bed with him. "You… You can talk about it with me, if you want". Dean hated chick flick moments, but Castiel was shaking really badly so he figured he should at least try and make him feel better.

"No, it wasn't a miscarriage." Castiel looked at Dean, eyes filling with tears again. He sighed. "I might as well tell you the whole story. It's not pretty, though. It's how I landed myself in here." _I wondered what a meek little guy like Castiel could have done to earn himself a prison sentence. It must have been intense to get a reaction like that from him. _

"No one's story is pretty in here, Cas. You can tell me." Castiel took a deep breath and then began telling Dean everything, from the beginning.

*Flashback*

Castiel couldn't believe that today was actually the day. Ever since he and Damien had started getting serious they'd talked about having a baby together. They'd spent hours discussing how they wanted to go about it, and finally settled on adoption. After they had met a pregnant teenager named Anne last month, who had decided that they were the people she wanted to give her child to, they had set about decorating their spare room and turning it into a nursery. _I just wish that Damien could be here to see the baby with me._ Castiel was driving to the hospital; because he'd gotten the call yesterday that Anne had given birth. Damien was out of state on a work conference, so he wasn't able to make it.

Castiel could barely contain his excitement as he burst into the hospital reception area. He got to the reception desk and dinged on the bell, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited for the nurse.

"Hello!" The nurse said when she arrived, "what can I do for you?"

"Anne birth baby!" Castiel's cheeks turned red when he realised what he'd said, and tried to calm himself down. "Um, sorry, Anne Singer, she's giving birth, I'm adopting her baby. Where is she?"

The nurse laughed. "In the maternity ward, I'll take you down to her room myself." Castiel walked behind the nurse, wishing she would hurry up. All he wanted to do was hold his son, or daughter, for the first time. Finally they arrived in the room, and Castiel caught sight of the baby. He burst into the room, smiling from ear to ear.

"Anne, he- she? – Is so beautiful!" Anne smiled nervously at Castiel, nodding.

"He. His name is James." Castiel noticed that Anne wouldn't look him in the eye.

"I thought we agreed that Damien and I could name him? We were thinking of calling him Kevin." Castiel could feel that something wasn't right. This wasn't going how they had discussed it would.

"Castiel, we need to talk." _Oh God, what's happened. Is there something wrong with him? _"I think you should sit down." Castiel did as she said, wanting to know whatever it was as soon as possible. "Um, I don't really know how to say this."

_Just say it! _"It's ok, Anne. I can take it. If there's something wrong with the baby, Damien and I can handle it." Anne gave him a look of pity, and then mumbled something. "What was that?" Asked Castiel, who was getting seriously nervous now.

"I want to keep the baby." Castiel looked at her, and he felt his stomach drop. _No. This can't be happening. _"I'm so, so sorry Castiel, but when I saw James' face I fell in love with him. I wasn't expecting it to happen, but it did. I can't apologise enough, I feel so terrible."

Castiel was in shock. "His name is Kevin." It was all he could think of to say.

"Castiel, no. His name is James. I'm really sorry, but things have changed." Castiel's heart started beating so fast, and so loud, that he was barely aware of what he was even thinking anymore, or what he was doing. He wasn't even aware of the fact that tears were dripping off of the bottom of his chin and on to the ground.

"His name is Kevin. Damien and I decided. Can I take him home now please? I want to take Kevin home." Anne started to look frightened, and put James down in the little crib next to her.

"Castiel, his name is James, and you can't take him home. I'm keeping him. It's too early to take him home right now anyway, he still needs to be looked after by the nurses and doctors." Castiel's mind was running at a million miles an hour now. He started to think about how he was going to explain this to Damien, how long they were going to have to wait for another opportunity like this. He curled his hands into fists, and he felt something tick over inside his mind, a sense of numbness overwhelmed him.

"His name is Kevin. I want to take Kevin home." Castiel started walking towards James, and Anne buzzed the help button to call a nurse.

"Castiel, you can't take him. He's not yours! He's not ready to leave!" But Castiel was already lifting James into his arms. Anne tried to stop him but she was still too weak and tired from giving birth. Castiel made sure he was holding James securely and then concealed him under his jacket.

"His name is Kevin. I'm taking Kevin home to Damien." He walked out the door, and quickly made his way towards the exit. Anne was screaming for someone to help her, and Castiel walked past a nurse as she ran to see what was going on in Anne's room. When Castiel got closer to the exit he started running, making sure James was all right. He continued running until he got to his car. He put James in the car seat he'd had sitting in the back for weeks, making sure he was buckled in tight and then hopped into the drivers seat and drove away.

He had been driving for about ten minutes when he heard sirens coming from behind him. He whispered to James. "It's going to be all right, Kevin. We're going to go home and see Damien and everything is going to be all right." Castiel started panicking when the police got closer, so he sped up, weaving in and out of the traffic. He looked in his rear view mirror to check where the police were and when he looked back at the road in front of him he saw an old man crossing the street. He tried to swerve to avoid the man but the car's wheels lost traction and Castiel couldn't control it anymore. The car slammed into a lamppost and Castiel hit his head hard on the steering wheel and lost consciousness.

*end flashback*

Dean looked at Castiel in shock as he finished his story in-between huge choking sobs.

"When I c-came to I was in hospital. They told me that K-Kevin had d-died in the crash. I was eventually charged for kidnapping and manslaughter. I don't know why I did it, Dean. I wasn't thinking. I was in shock; I wanted a son so badly. I-I-"

"Castiel, shhh, it's ok." Dean could see how hard it was for Castiel to relive this, and why seeing the kid in the bathroom had shaken him so much. Dean wasn't an emotional guy, but seeing Castiel so emotionally wrecked plucked at his heartstrings and he teared up a bit too. He wrapped his arms around Castiel as hard as he could and murmured to him that everything was going to be all right. By the time Castiel had stopped crying and fallen asleep, Dean's shoulder was soaked with his tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was awoken that morning not by the usual guard yelling at everyone to get up, but by Castiel who was pottering around Dean's room tidying things up. Dean groaned and rolled over to try and get back to sleep _I fucking hate early risers, what the fuck are you doing Cas_? It seemed that Castiel had heard him move though, because the next thing Dean knew Castiel had wriggled his way onto the bed next to Dean and had wrapped his arms around his waist.

Dean grumbled. "I guess your feeling better after last night then, Cas?" Castiel murmured in agreement, while also grinding his semi hard dick against Dean's ass. _Hmm, maybe I won't mind getting up early if this is what he has in mind, _thought Dean. He turned around and put his hands on Castiel's hipbones, while simultaneously slipping his tongue into his mouth. Castiel was obviously feeling playful, peeking his tongue several times into Dean's mouth before pulling back and allowing Dean's tongue into his. Dean pulled back slightly, enjoying the sensation of Castiel's hot breath on his lips. Dean started gently pushing down on Castiel's head, wanting nothing more than his throbbing dick to be enveloped by Castiel's mouth, which is what usually happened just before Dean would turn Castiel around so that he could plunge his full length into Castiel's perky butt. This time, though, it seems Castiel had something different in mind.

He resisted Dean's pushing and looked Dean directly in the eyes. "I know you don't want to do this, but our relationship is different from your hold over this prison. You might have all the prisoners do everything for you, but when we're together you're going to have to do something for me occasionally, ok? I want to be top this time."

Dean was ridiculously turned on by Castiel defying him, but he didn't let Castiel know that. "Cas, I've told you it's just not a thing that's going to happen. We both know I'm more dominant than you, so I'm the top. That's just how this goes, get used to it." Dean saw a flash of steel in Castiel's eyes that he'd never seen before. In one quick movement Castiel had swung his leg over Dean's torso, leaving Dean staring straight at Castiel's rock hard dick bobbing slightly in front of his face. _Fuck it, _Dean thought, and without really pausing to think about it Dean had pulled his head upwards so he could slip his lips over the pink tip of Castiel's dick. He swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times before moving his head forward, feeling the head of Castiel's cock pushing on the back of his throat. He gagged a little bit, but composed himself, beginning to move his head back and forward, Castiel exiting and re-entering his mouth over and over.

"Dean, time to turn around." Dean hesitated, and he was taken by surprise when Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to roll over onto his stomach, his head lying on a pillow. He could see that Castiel wasn't going to give in, so Dean decided that just this once Castiel could have his way. He propped himself up with his forearms, and drew his knees in towards his stomach, so that his ass was pointing outwards, ready for Castiel to have his way with him. "That's more like it, Dean. Don't worry, you'll like it." Dean could hear the smile in Castiel's voice, but that didn't stop him being nervous.

"Be gentle, okay Cas? I've never done this before." Castiel responded by reassuringly patting Dean on the small of his back. Dean felt Cas move into position behind him, heard him spit into his hand and then felt Castiel spread his saliva onto his ass hole. He slipped a finger into Dean's hole and the sensation was so odd that Dean let out a strange grunt. Castiel slowly moved his finger further inside Dean and then pulled out. He spat directly into Dean's hole and then pressed two fingers against it.

"You ready, Dean?" Dean responded by pressing his ass against Castiel's fingers, begging him to enter him again. Castiel slowly pushed his two fingers inside and then moved them in and out a few times, trying to get Dean ready to have his dick inside him. He removed his fingers, and then moved his big cock into place. He started very slowly pushing himself into Dean, feeling Dean's ass spread apart for him. Dean groaned, but didn't ask him to stop. Once Castiel was balls deep, he placed his hands on Dean's hips and began thrusting his hips, gently at first but when he felt Dean pushing back at every thrust he became rougher. Dean was in heaven. Having Castiel inside him hurt a bit, but in no way compared to how good it felt, or how much he loved being so much under Castiel's control.

"Oh fuck, Dean, your hole is so fucking tight. Oh, fuck yeah." Castiel could feel himself getting close to cumming, so he started thrusting even harder, revelling in the slapping noises his body was making against Dean's ass. His hands were gripping Dean's waist so hard that his fingernails had made little cuts in the skin, but he just kept going until all at once he felt a burst of pleasure as he came. He clenched the muscles in his dick trying to get as much pleasure out of Dean as he could, and when he was done he pulled out, turned Dean over and collapsed on top of him. "How'd you like that, Deany?"

Dean lay there for a second, eyes closed, trying not to forget how it felt to have Castiel inside him. "It was fucking fantastic, Cas. We have to do that again sometime, please Cas."

Castiel laughed. "I knew you'd love it". Dean wormed his way into Castiel's side, pulling one leg over his thigh. They both lay there until a guard came around announcing breakfast. They got dressed and then walked out of the cell.

What they saw when they got out there, though, wasn't what either of them were expecting. Looking very dishevelled, tired and grumpy, Jared walked back into D Block for the first time since being sent to solitary.

- Jared's perspective –

Jared has spent the last couple of weeks in solitary with nothing to do but think about what had happened to get him in there. _Fuck that pussy Castiel and fuck that traitor cunt Dean. I was completely loyal to Dean and then this newbie comes along and suddenly they're fucking and he couldn't care less about me? I thought I meant more to him than that. _Jared got angrier and angrier in his cell until finally he calmed down. It wasn't a forgiving calm, though, nor was it a forgetting calm. It was a calculated calm. He'd spent most of his time planning ways to get back at both Dean and Castiel. When he was finally released he had decided not do anything straight away. He'd just gotten out of solitary, he didn't want to act out of fury and get put straight back in there. When he got back to D Block though, that all changed.

He walked back in and immediately looked towards Dean's cell. What he saw was Dean and Castiel walking out, both with what was definitely sex hair and both looking extremely shocked to see him. He was furious. Not only did they fuck once, with Jared gone they apparently just kept on going at it like rabbits. _Fuck this, _thought Jared. He started running towards them, planning on wrapping his hands around Castiel's throat. _He's gonna fucking die_. What he didn't expect though was for Castiel to fight back. As soon as he got close Castiel's fist swung out and hit Jared square in the jaw. _Holy fucking shit! _Jared fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Being hit just made him angrier.

"I'll rip your fucking throat out Castiel, just you watch!" Jared started to stand up, but Castiel booted him in the stomach, causing Jared to collapse to the ground again, letting out a yelp of pain.

Castiel went to kick him again, but Dean stopped him. "Cas, stop! He's already down, leave him alone!"

"Piss off, Dean. You got us into this mess; I'm getting us the fuck out. Hey Jared, things have changed since you were last here. You even try to mess with me or Dean and there will be serious fucking consequences for you." Castiel kicked Jared in the stomach again, grabbed Dean's hand and then walked to breakfast, leaving Jared lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Jared woke up in the middle of the night feeling slightly groggy. He began to lengthen out his body trying to stretch out as much of himself as he could when a sharp pain exploded from his stomach and he returned back to his initial position, letting out a groan of pain. The pain jolted him out of his post-sleep stupor and suddenly everything that had happened the day before came flooding back to the forefront of his mind. He had come back from weeks in solitary to find his boyfriend still shacking up with the man-stealing cunt who had put him in solitary in the first place. He very carefully rolled over so as to not aggravate his injuries further and tried to go back to sleep, but Castiel had kicked him fucking hard and the pain prevented him from drifting off. Jared lay in bed for a couple of hours trying to figure out what he was going to do about this whole situation. Dean and Castiel seemed to have the whole prison under their thumb, so trying to defy them just wasn't going to work, it would probably result in him getting a boot to the face alongside the punch in the jaw Castiel had given him yesterday.

A few hours later Jared still hadn't managed to get back to sleep, so when a guard came in to call them all to breakfast he was actually kind of glad, at least it would give him something to do. He didn't have to worry about Dean and Castiel being the first thing he saw when he left his cell, because after being taken to the medical room last night, he had requested a room change. He was in A Block now, as far from Dean and Castiel as he could get. He walked slowly to the dining room, and didn't look around when he got in there. He grabbed his food and then sat down at the first empty table he could find. He tried his best not to look up, but eventually he couldn't fight it anymore and raised his eyes to the rest of the prisoners in the room. He quickly found the table that Castiel and Dean were sitting at. He caught Dean's eye, anger rising up inside him when Dean winked and smiled at him. He was about to hold his hand out to flip Dean and Castiel the bird when two trays slapped themselves onto the table on either side of him. Sam had come to sit on his left, and Gabriel on his right.

"Hey buddy, how's it going? I heard you haven't had the best time since getting back from solitary." Gabriel said all this with an annoyingly smug look on his face.

"Since when have I ever been your "buddy", Gabriel? Cut to the fucking chase, either tell me why you've decided to bless me with your insignificant presence, or leave me the hell alone." Jared saw Sam's hand clench on the table next to him, knuckles turning white. He'd forgotten that Sam practically worshipped Gabriel, insulting him probably wasn't the best idea, but he figured he couldn't get himself into much more shit than he already had, so why not ruffle a few more feathers.

"Jared, whoa, it's Dean I've always had the problem with, I know you've always just done whatever he wanted. Sam here does the same for me, I get how it works when you're in love." It took all of Jared's will power not to jab his fork into Gabriel's hand, which was resting on the edge of the table, and yell that he wasn't in love with the two-timing bitch that went by the name of Dean Winchester. Instead, he kept his cool and tried to give Gabriel as little reaction as he could

"It doesn't make a lick of difference to me whether you've got a problem with me or not, Gabriel, I've got a problem with you being in such close proximity to me so please, pick up your food and get the fuck away from me before I shove this fork up your ass, ok?"

"That's a little bit kinky for me, Jared. Maybe we could start off with a teaspoon and work our way up?" Jared rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll leave, just remember this moment when you realise you have no friends left here anymore. Bradbury Prison is not a nice place to be without friends to back you up." Sam and Gabriel got up to leave; Sam picked a piece of bacon from Jared's plate as he left, leaving Jared sitting alone at the table again. He tried not to let them get to him; he knew they were just trying to intimidate him but he couldn't help feeling like the room was much bigger than it had been before, and that he was significantly more alone.

Once Jared was finished eating he quickly went to go have a shower before everyone else got there, he hated waiting around in line in the mornings. He got there early, took off his clothes and stepped into the water that the prison didn't seem to think needed to be any hotter than lukewarm. This morning in particular he wished it could be much hotter; the heat probably would have soothed the ache in his stomach at least a little bit. Jared washed himself, taking much longer than usual because he had to stop every now and then due to the searing pain in his stomach whenever he bent too far over, and then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to walk over to his clothes and start getting dressed when three other inmates walked into the room. They stood standing in a line blocking Jared's way to his clothes. Jared muttered something under his breath about them being inconsiderate and then attempted to squeeze past the one on the right. As he did so, the guy he was trying to get past snapped his hand out and whipped the towel away from Jared, leaving him standing in front of the three inmates completely naked.

"What the fuck, dude? If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do is ask." Jared didn't attempt to cover up his penis, which was very much in view of the men standing before him, because he knew showing any kind of embarrassment or shame was just going to make the situation worse. He didn't even bother trying to get his towel back, just walked over to his clothes and started to put his shirt on. He'd gotten one arm through an armhole when he got a huge fright, as one of the guys reached out from behind him and grabbed his ass. Jared spun around, wincing from the fast movement. He winced once again when one of them lightly stroked the massive bruise on his toned abdomen.

"That looks mighty sore, Jared, you and old Deano get a bit too rough last night, huh?" The other two cronies laughed and moved in closer. All three of them reached out and started to touch Jared in several uncomfortable places. Jared knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off, one punch to his already bruised body and he'd be in a pile of pain on the floor. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there, while three grown men groped him, looking up at the ceiling trying to pretend this wasn't happening. He felt a hand curl around his dick, and he tensed, terrified about where this was heading. The worst part was that despite not wanting this to happen at all, Jared's dick was slowly growing at the man's touch and he couldn't stop it.

"You like that, huh, pretty boy?" Asked the one holding his dick. He moved his head in, apparently about to start sucking Jared's cock when another voice came from the doorway.

"The fuck have I walked in on?" Gabriel was standing there glaring at the three guys surrounding Jared, but clearly enjoying seeing Jared in such a compromising position. "I thought I made it clear that Jared isn't to be touched? Did you three not get the memo?! Get the fuck away from him, get out of this room and let him get changed. I'll deal with you later." They did as he said and Jared quickly put his clothes on, uncomfortable with Gabriel being there as he did so. "You see, Jared, this is the kind of thing I can stop, if you agree to become part of my little crew."

"Fuck you, Gabriel. I can look after myself." He was putting up a tough front, but at the same time he knew that he needed Gabriel's protection. He wasn't going to be getting any from Dean in the foreseeable future.

"It didn't look like you were doing so great from where I was standing, unless of course group rape is something you have a bit of a fetish for. Just letting you know that if you don't join me now, I can't offer you any more protection, and the protection I've already gracefully given you will disappear. Shit like this will happen to you on a daily basis. You might want to give it a little bit more thought. Let me know what you decide before breakfast tomorrow, ok?" Gabriel turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Jared sitting alone, once again, trying to decide what his best course of action was.

- - Dean's perspective –

The next day Dean was laughing so hard at Castiel - who had just managed to spill half of his breakfast down his shirt, and was sitting next to him turning redder by the second – that he almost fell off his seat, when Gabriel and Sam walked in. He was about to turn away and ignore them when he noticed someone else walking behind them. Dean watched as Jared, not looking happy about it, followed Gabriel and Sam to a table and sat down next to them.


End file.
